Those Eyes
by TheGirlin404
Summary: Jane is just sitting at the bar having a drink after work. One Shot! Loosely based on the song Lonely Eyes by Chris Young. Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to R&I all of that belongs to their respective copyright holders, etc.
**AN: Hey y'all I'm back with a quick one shot for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

She sat at the bar with a beer in her hands. Her thumb played with the corner of the label trying to pick it off. She took another sip and looked up at the screen over in the corner. There was a game on, but the sound was turned down on it. No one came here to watch the games; they came here to drink their problems away; though she wouldn't really say that was the reason that she was here.

The bar itself was in a C shape along the wall. She could sit at the back edge of it and watch the door. From the spot she currently inhabited she could see almost everything that went on in the bar, and that was the way that she preferred it most of the time. She'd picked up the habit of watching everything from work. As a cop, well now a detective, she needed to be able to watch her own back in the times when she didn't have a partner.

For the middle of the week the bar was a bit crowded. Some guys were blowing off steam by playing at the pool tables and joking around, while others sat and nursed their glasses of whiskey. Jane's eyes flicked up as she heard the door to the bar open. In through the door came a woman in what had to be nearly six inch heels and what could only be described as a killer dress.

The cloud of smoke that always hung in the air from the cigarettes being smoked seemed to part just for her and the woman scanned the bar over a couple of times. Jane couldn't tell if she was looking for someone specific or if she was just trying to figure out where she could sit without being bothered too much. The woman ignored the cat calls and dirty jokes all the guys were making as she headed across the floor towards the edge of the bar where Jane was seated.

Jane sat up a little bit straighter as the woman sat down right next to her. Their eyes met momentarily as the woman took her seat. In that moment Jane held her breath. Her eyes were this perfect shade of honey, except that they had green flecks scattered throughout them. Eyes had always been one of Jane's biggest attractors.

The woman's honey blonde hair that almost matched the color of her eyes and her toned, tanned body didn't hold any comparison to the eyes the woman had. Jane watched from the corner of her own eye as a glass of wine was set down in front of the woman and she analyzed it for a moment before picking it up and taking a sip.

A few minutes later, one of the guys who'd been playing pool had come over to their edge of the bar. He stood right behind the woman and ordered another beer. As he reached for it he leaned in and whispered something in the woman's ear. Those eyes gave a roll as she shook off what had to obviously be a terrible pick up line.

Every once in a while those eyes would look down at the screen on her phone as she clicked the button to light it up. Jane couldn't tell if she was waiting on a call from someone or just checking the time. Either way, she loved it when the woman would check the time. It would always light up the woman's face and allow Jane a better glimpse of those eyes.

When she couldn't take it anymore Jane leaned over and asked, "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?"

The woman smiled. "As a matter of fact, I have heard that a time or two," she replied.

Jane took a sip of her beer. "You waiting on someone?"

"I might be."

Jane's eyebrows rose slightly at the words. "Well, I'd say they don't really deserve you if they keep you here waiting, Miss…"

"Isles," the woman supplied. "Maura Isles."

"I'm Jane. It's a pleasure to meet you Maura. Can I buy you another drink?"

"What, no pick up line to go along with that offer of a drink?" Maura questioned; her eyebrows rising slightly.

"Well it didn't seem as though a pick up line worked very well for the last guy," Jane commented. "Or were you planning on leaving with him later and that gigantic eye roll of yours was all for show?"

Maura smiled as she took a sip of her wine. "I do have to admit that he has a nice body, from what I could see of it. He's not really my type though."

Jane snickered behind her beer bottle. "Yeah I can't really see you with someone like him." Her eyes travelled the length of the woman's body. Though she had looked earlier as she walked in the room, she was only now really assessing it. "I don't think he was your type either."

Jane knew that Maura had noticed her eyes traveling the length of her body and wasn't surprised when she responded, "The please, explain to me what my type is."

"Handsome," she replied immediately as she set her beer bottle down on the bar. "Though you like them smart, you also prefer them to be a bit athletic. While they can be athletic and sweaty with the best of them, you think there's nothing sexier than when they clean up and put on a suit that fits them just right in all the right places." She could feel some tension starting to build between them now.

Maura set her wine glass down on the bar now. She leaned in close to Jane and whispered. "If one didn't know better they would think that you could read my mind, Jane."

"What makes you think that I can't?" Jane asked as her hand gently slid over to Maura's thigh and she squeezed ever so slightly.

This time Maura's mouth was only a couple of inches from her ear and she could feel her hot breath on her skin. "Why don't we have another drink," she leaned back ever so slightly before continuing, "At my place."

Jane's eyebrows shot up and her famous Rizzoli grin graced her face. She quickly stood and fished some cash out of her pocket to cover their drinks. She grabbed Maura by the hand and they started to make their way across the room.

Quickly enough they were outside of the bar and Jane couldn't stand it any longer. She took Maura and quickly pushed her up against the brick of the building and planted a heated kiss on her lips. Soon enough she was running her tongue across Maura's bottom lip seeking entrance.

Maura granted her access and a battle for dominance between them began. Within a couple of minutes they had parted as they both gasped for air. Jane leaned in and placed a quick, soft kiss on Maura's lips and looked into her eyes. Hey were like liquid pools of honey with those spectacular flecks of green in them. "I swear I think I fell in love with your eyes the first time that we met. And I fell in love with you soon enough after."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her in closer, "Are you about ready to take me home now, babe?"

Jane couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I don't know what there is about you liking it when I pick you up in a bar, but it always reminds me that I am the luckiest woman in the world to have the best woman." With a wink she added, "And yes, I think that it's definitely about time for us to get home."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. As always, I'd love to know what you think, so leave me a review!**


End file.
